1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high reverse voltage silicon carbide diode, and to a method of manufacturing the same high reverse voltage silicon carbide diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PN junction and a Schottky junction are per se known as prior art junctions for providing a high reverse voltage diode consisted of silicon carbide. It is necessary to form a deep diffusion region in order to obtain a high voltage capability by providing a PN junction to silicon carbide. Due to this, it is necessary to introduce the impurity by high energy ion implantation.